1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a position detection system for detecting a position of an object having a recess or a protrusion.
2. Description of Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H05-241626, it has been common practice to determine an accurate position of an object by correcting detection data of the object acquired using a visual sensor or a camera. In Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-251086: an object is detected by a visual sensor provided on a robot; subsequently the visual sensor is moved by the robot; and an identical object is detected by the visual sensor thus moved. Further, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-251086, a determination is made as to whether the result of the detection by the visual sensor relates to an identical object.
However, when the object has a portion such for example as a recess or a protrusion that is difficult to detect by the visual sensor, an erroneous detection tends to occur. This may make it not possible to detect an accurate position of the object, thus lowering the operating efficiency.
The present invention has been made in view of such circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide a position detection system that is capable of accurately detecting a position of an object, even when the object has a recess or a protrusion.